kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP03 (Slayers)
Crash! Clashing, Red, White, and Suspicious! (Japanese: Crash! 激突げきとつ! 赤あかいの白しろいの怪あやしいの!, lit. Crash! Gekitotsu! Akai no shiroi no ayashī no!) is the third episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 21, 1995. Synopsis Lina allows Gourry to open the door, allowing the men inside because, according to her "woman's inuition", it'll be okay. When she lets them in, a masked man enters, revealing himself as Zelgadiss. His associate, Zolf (or, as Lina affectionately calls him: Mummy Man) is at his side. Zelgadiss tells her of his wish to purchase the item that Lina stole from the Dragon Fangs, but doesn't tell her which one so that Lina will not overprice him. The only two things that come to mind are the statue and the knife. However, Lina over prices both of the items. She even prices the Enchanted Knife at 100 times the street value. As for the Orihalcon statue, she prices it at a price that could buy a castle. (Servants included.) Unfortunately, the prices are too high, so Zelgadiss offers to have Lina join up with them. As an added incentive, he offers her two or three times the value she requested if she agreed to give them the item and joins up with them. Lina, however, shoots his proposition down cold. Zelgadiss and Zolf leave quietly. He tells them they are sworn enemies as soon as Lina leaves the inn. Gourry is worried about them being ambushed in the night, but Lina knows better. Someone like Zelgadiss keeps his word. The next day, when they leave the inn, they are ambushed by Zelgadiss' minions. Lina defeats many of the berserkers, but by the end she leaves Gourry to defeat the rest (and most) of them. As Gourry complains, he notices Lina had gotten injured during the fight. Ignoring Lina's protests, he carries her to town until they reach another inn. When they are finally about to fall asleep, more minions attacks them, this time an old man and a bunch of trolls. Lina, sensing their presense before they arrived, traps them in her room and fireballs them. As Gourry comes rushing out, Lina informs him that the old man had a bunch of trolls with him and soon enough the trolls come rushing out. Gourry ends up being preoccupied by the old man, who turns out to be a very talented swordsman. Just as they were about to continue their attack, all of Zelgadiss' minions begin to look drowsy. A man in red snaps his fingers, and they walk away quietly. They find that the man who helped them was none other than the legendary Rezo the Red Priest, who puts a spell on all of Zelgadiss' minions and make them leave quietly. Lina thanks him, and Rezo explains that Zelgadiss is part golem, and part demon which makes him utter evil. Rezo then explains that Zelgadiss is trying to ressurect the demon king, Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. Lina has the item that Zelgadiss wants and Rezo tells her to give him the item to saver her the trouble. Lina wants to hold on to it after hearing that Zelgadiss is trying to ressurect the demon king, because it's her concern too. Rezo agrees reluctantly, and leaves. Lina doesn't want to be a bother so she heads into Gourry's room, just in case Zelgadiss minions come back and tries to attack them. She sleeps on the floor, but Gourry instists she get the bed. She doesn't listen, so Gourry to join her onto the floor. Lina thinks about Rezo, and how he helped people. Rezo had gone about the world healing people, healing people's blindness, but never being able to heal his own blindness. Lina then wonders about this Zelgadiss fellow... "Just who is he?" Major events Debuts * Rodimus * Rezo Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Zolf * Rodimus * Rezo * Berserkers * Trolls Spells * Fireball (Lina) * Recovery (Lina) Trivia * The first appearence of Rodimus and Rezo. * It is said that Rezo is one of the "Five Great Sages", but the other four sages are never seen nor are they mentioned again for the remainder of the series. The identity of three of the others are known from miscellaneous sources. * The first mention of Shabranigdu (though he does not make an actual appearence until episode 8). Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Zolf - Stan Hart * Rodimus - Junior Ringenbach * Rezo - Charles Rolfe Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes